Carta a un amor no correspondido
by Luii.Kurosu
Summary: Sakura desahoga sus sentimientos en una carta que jamas va a entregar. ¿Que pasaría si esa carta se perdiera y la persona por la cual tiene esos sentimientos la encontrara?


CARTA A UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO.

Parte I.

Voy entrando al instituto al que asisto, se llama "konoha school", al pasar por los pasillos puedo ver al capitán de microfútbol Naruto Uzumaki, chico hiperactivo y ruidoso, es muy lindo, sus cabellos son dorados como el sol y su mirada azul como el océano pacifico, está hablando con Shikamaru Nara personero del instituto, Nara tiene el cabello oscuro en puntas y a veces es un poco perezoso pero es muy inteligente, Naruto le está hablando con mucho entusiasmo pero Shikamaru solo bosteza y cuando me ve me saluda con la cabeza un gesto muy peculiar en él, yo también lo saludo y luego dirijo mi vista al frente otra vez.

Veo a Karin pasar, esa chica es la fácil de todo el instituto, va acompañada de su sequito, tres chicas iguales a ella, cabello rojo y para completar lentillas rojas para quedar igual a su líder. Luego veo a Ino, Hinata y Tenten hablando animadamente, al verme me sonríen y me hacen señas de que valla hacia ellas, pero lastimosamente yo voy con antelación de asistir a mi preciada clase de biología, yo les niego con mi cabeza y sigo de largo hasta el aula 108.

La puerta está cerrada como siempre, antes de entrar me acomodo el uniforme, uniforme que consta de una camisa blanca manga larga, falda negra a 4 dedos de la rodilla, medias blancas y zapatos negros, me acomodo muy bien la falda y recojo mi mochila del suelo para así abrir la puerta, tomo el pomo con mis suaves manos blancas y lo giro con lentitud y con una sorpresa grata al saber que detrás de esa puerta se encuentra el.

Al abrir la puerta lo veo a él, mirando hacia el frente, no se percata de que yo estoy en el mismo espacio que él ocupa en estos instantes, su cabello azabache es ventilado por uno de los ventiladores que ocupan la clase, nadie más ha llegado, como siempre, él es el primero en entrar al salón, desde hace un año que toma la clase, yo siempre soy la segunda por eso no me detengo a hablar con mis amigas, porque puedo estar con él a solas por unos minutos nada más, minutos que pasan fugazmente, así como una estrella.

Al darme cuenta de que estoy sumida en mis pensamientos por tanto tiempo reacciono y me dirijo al escritorio del profesor, coloco los libros que me encargo la clase pasada en su mesa, lo miro a él, está en la segunda fila a la derecha, está sumido en sus pensamientos como lo estaba yo hace un rato, lo miro por un momento, cuanto no daría para que el tiempo se parara y poder quedar así con él para toda la vida.

Sus ojos son negros, tan negros como el carbón, nadie los puede descifrar porque simplemente cuando los miras te quedas anudados en un espacio inexistente, sus labios rosados se ven que son suaves y deliciosos, daría todo lo que soy solo por probar sus labios, me sonrojo al darme cuenta de esa clase de pensamientos que formo en mi cabeza, pero aun así lo sigo mirando, su nariz es perfecta, no tiene imperfectos , simplemente él es el hombre perfecto, porque a sus dieciséis años ya es casi todo un hombre.

Reacciono cuando alguien abre la puerta, me doy cuenta de que es Kiba, otro compañero más de la clase, doy media vuelta y me dirijo a mi puesto, el último de la fila, aquel que queda al pie de la ventana, me siento y coloco la mochila al lado y me dispongo a contemplarlo a él en silencio.

Apenas han pasado unos minutos y silenciosamente se va llenando el salón poco a poco por los estudiantes que tienen que tomar la clase de biología.

Yo sigo contemplándolo a él en silencio desde el último puesto, sé que él no sabe que yo existo y eso me causa un dolor inimaginable, pero no me preocupo por eso, porque observándote puedo curar mis heridas.

Luego de unos minutos entra el profesor Kakashi y todos los alumnos se quedan callados, el profesor comienza a escribir en el tablero de que tratara la clase, Meiosis, tema que impartirá hoy el profesor, todos nos disponemos a escuchar cada fase de esta, pero indiscutiblemente yo dirijo mi vista a una mota de cabello negro que hay al frente y lo veo a él mirando hacia la ventana, no le está poniendo atención a el profesor, yo miro mi cuaderno y puedo ver que tengo muchas hojas en blanco y se me ocurre una idea de cómo expresar mis sentimientos hacia la nada, para así poder alivianar un poco el dolor que se asoma en mi pecho.

Comienzo con el título y poco a poco voy expresando mis sentimientos en aquella hoja y dice así:

_CARTA A UN AMOR NO CORRESPONDIDO._

_Estas a diez puestos lejos de mí, estas tan cerca y a la vez tan lejos, siento un vacio en mi interior y todo es por ti, porque no me animo a hablarte, eres tan inalcanzable para mí, que solo soy una simple persona, porque tu entre los mortales eres un dios, el más hermoso, le has ganado al dios Apolo, en todos sus sentidos._

_El profesor habla y habla, yo soy la mejor de la clase y con eso no te vasta porque no soy como las chicas que te gustan, no soy como Karin, no tengo cuerpo de cine, pero me defiendo y ni con eso te fijas en mí, mi cabello, mi estúpido cabello me hace ser la burla de todos por donde pase, ¿rosa?, color estúpido, llamativo y cursi, cursi como todo lo que siento por ti, pero no te vasta, no basta para solo formar un pequeño espacio en tu corazón, tu mirada es gélida, nunca logro sostenerla, siempre la desvió porque me da miedo, no es miedo de ti, es miedo de que en ella pueda ver odio o rencor hacia mí, eso me devastaría el alma y mi frágil corazón que solo late por verte cada día._

_Eres perfecto, lo que siempre soñé, alguien callado, serio, inteligente, divertido y lindo, pero tu superaste mis expectativas con solo verte, con solo conectar tu mirada con la mía logre descubrir que eras lo que estaba esperando, aquel príncipe que anda entre sapos, sapos feos y asquerosos que solo buscan diversión y placer con las mujeres, pero yo sé que tú no eres así, tu eres especial, tan especial como yo, como mi cabello rosa, como mis ojos verdes jade, pero ni con eso logro atraerte._

_Mi vida era miserable, ¿Por qué?, reía siempre, risas fingidas, ya me había acostumbrado, hija única, lo que los demás sueñan, pero todo es un infierno, padres separados... ¿con quién te vas? Preguntan siempre, ¿pelean por mí?, ¡NO!, solo por demostrarle al otro quien es mejor, ninguno lo fue, porque no lograron convencerme, por eso me fui con mi tía, mi vida era así... hasta que apareciste tú._

_Apareciste tú, un día de mayo, venias caminando por la puerta de entrada, yo acababa de llegar, me había traído mi mama esta vez, mi padre me esperaba afuera para darme dinero y demostrarle a mi mama que él tenía más pasta que ella, yo solo lo recibí y me entre de inmediato para no tener que ver pleitos absurdos, cuando entre me dirigí a mi locker, al abrirlo apareciste tú, tu llenaste mi vida de una regocijante felicidad y eso que nunca te hable, tu hermoso cabello negro combinaba perfectamente con tus ojos negros, como estaba mi corazón que al verte volvió a tomar su color natural y entonces me miraste, conectamos nuestras miradas y yo quede hechizada, hechizada de por vida._

_Cuando tu llegaste yo apenas tenía catorce años y ahora tengo dieciséis, dos años y no logro hablarte, hace un año que estamos en la misma clase, biología, el profesor nos ha enseñado muchas cosas, entre ellas algo de medicina, pero ninguna sirve para curar un mal de amor, que alegría fuera la mía que te pararas de tu puesto y llegaras hasta el mío y me besaras, nos fundiríamos en un beso, como esos de los cuentos de hadas, cuentos en los que no creía, pero cuando tu llegaste, yo quería ser tu cenicienta y que tú fueras mi príncipe azul para toda la vida, nunca creí en el amor a primera vista, pero todo cambio cuando vi tus preciados ojos._

_Está en el funcionamiento de nosotros como seres humanos, enamorarnos, enamorarnos de cualquier persona, pero no de un dios, ese amor es prohibido, además los dioses solo aman a diosas y no ha mortales como yo, ojala estuvieras enamorado, tal vez lo estés, hace un año que actúas raro, tu eres callado pero ya no hablas con nadie, sales con tus amigos pero nunca hablas y ellos se preocupan por ti, pero ellos no saben la verdad, tú estás enamorado, ¿Quién será la afortunada? Cuanto diera yo por serlo, conozco a las personas enamoradas, yo soy una y actuamos diferente y tú lo haces, solo espero que encuentres toda la felicidad que deseas y que esa persona también te quiera, que te quiera con toda la devoción que yo lo hago, porque tu mereces que te quieran demasiado y que te hagan feliz, con solo verte feliz yo también lo seria._

_Es tonto escribir todo esto pensando que algún día tú lo leerás y aceptaras mis sentimientos, que estos sentimientos de amor que yo siento por ti, tú los sintieras por mí, pero eso es imposible porque tú ni siquiera sabes que yo existo._

_Lo que te escribo aquí, quiero que sepas que siempre va a ser igual, que nunca nadie va a poder quitarme o arrebatar todo lo que yo siento por ti, porque esto es mágico y va a ser así para toda la eternidad, yo te voy a am..._

_¿Amor? Será que es lo que siento por ti, será que es lo que siento en mi estómago cuando te veo, cuando pasas por un ladito mío, cuando por alguna extraña razón conectamos nuestras miradas... yo creo que sí y puedo apostar que nadie nunca te va a amar como yo lo hago, aunque tú no lo sepas alguien, ese alguien es la que te escribe esta carta que nunca va a llegar a tus manos por miedo a ser rechazada y así por fin mi corazón se partiría en miles de pedazos, este alguien te ama como nadie y daría la vida solo por verte feliz o por cualquier capricho tuyo, el que sea._

_Cuanto diera para que el viento te llevara estas hojas de papel que ahora están manchadas con mis sentimientos, sentimientos nunca antes conocidos por nadie._

_TE AMO SASUKE..._

_Palabras que deseo que el viento lleven hasta tu oído y se susurren para toda la eternidad y así tu sepas que yo siempre te voy a amar y te voy a estar esperando como una princesa bien obediente en su torre a que llegues tú, ósea el príncipe azul, el más hermoso de todos, para así poder fundirnos en un hermoso beso, el que demuestre nuestro amor, amor puro y sincero..._

_Soñar no cuesta nada, pero solo con eso tengo, sueños que algún día se podrían hacer realidad._

_Solo quiero que sepas que yo: Sakura Haruno, te amara por el resto de la eternidad._

Sakura Haruno, ponga atención a la clase - me dijo el profesor Kakashi, esa voz me saco de mi dichosa escritura.

Le estoy poniendo atención profesor - le dije yo.

Entonces respóndame, ¿nombre que recibe la zona de intercambio de material genético en los cromosomas? - me pregunto el profesor, pero gracias a mi tía Tsunade yo había estudiado ese tema y me sabia la respuestas.

Se llama quiasma - le respondí yo con una sonrisa arrogante, de esas que hace Sasuke cada vez que le gana a Naruto cuando juegan.

Muy bien, sigamos con la clase - dice mi profesor dándose la vuelta, yo solo mi cuaderno en el que ahora no hay espacio porque está ocupado por mi más grande confesión


End file.
